The Journey
by Nirvana2
Summary: The Journey of Auron Braska and Jecht, and a few others
1. Default Chapter

The Journey Chapter One by Nirvana  
  
Author's Note: This story is very old and was on Fanfiction.net a long time ago, last year at this time. I got the story up to chapter fourteen or fifth teen the chapters at the start of the story were done horribly and crudely. So I come back to try this again, this time it will be better. And hopefully I will finish it this time!  
  
Date Started: July 3rd 2003 2:07 P.M Date Finished: July 3rd 2003 5:23 P.M  
  
A man stood in front of one of the largest building's in all of Spira. The Beville temple. The temple was very nicely built and furnished with the finest things of Spira. Many people had worked on the temple; it was something so tall that few would ever reach the top.  
  
The young man stood on the bottom steps of the building, feeling very insignificant. Like a tiny bug compared to a house. The best men Spira had to offer, though many of those great defenders had died in the process, guarded the Bevelle temple. All trying to keep Spira safe from the monster Sin. Sin was something no one man could beat it was a giant wall of water it was an army of one.  
  
The young man's name was Auron he wore his new red jacket, it had cost him most of what he had earned but it was time to leave Bevelle, the largest city in Spira. Auron was twenty-six years old. He had sold his apartment, and bought a few items. And quit his job of teaching sword defense. The job was low paying only 300 Gil was made per day, the average person made 500 Gil per day. The red jacket had cost him close to two months salary. It was priced in the 30000 range, although the jacket was warm. It would be his blanket and his savoir.  
  
Auron was tired of the life he was living it was quite obvious to many he would have to join the Warrior Monks. The group protected Spira, and the men in the army were all well trained and fed. All he needed to do was pass a simple fighting test to get in. It would be simple although over confidence often led to defeat. His father had thought him that, in a very harsh way. His father had lost his life due to his over confidence. A high price, to pay.  
  
A man approached Auron dressed in a robe of the Warrior Monk. He whispered to Auron very softly. "Follow me to have your fighting test." Auron simply nodded and the two walked. The two men, had come to a simple storage facility, it was gray and dusty, and very dark. The lights had been dimmed to an extremely low setting.  
  
The man sat down on a stool in the corner of the room and nodded in a different direction. A door slightly to the left of Auron flew open and out walked a Monk.  
  
The first man sitting down said few words. "Beat this man in combat and you're in our service." Auron searched across the room for a weapon when the Monk started charging blindly at Auron.  
  
In the corner in a tall bucket was a sword. Auron leaped into the air to avoid being hit with the sword and fell to the ground in a quick motion. Auron kicked the man across the chest when he tried to slice the sword down again into Auron. He tumbled down; the whole room shook when he fell to the floor.  
  
The sword was now in Auron's grasp the blade on the sword was longer then his arm. The grip of the handle was nice and some kind of rare gem was incrusted into the sword. The very heavy monk stood again and this time Auron was ready for whatever was coming. The monk pushed all his weight against Auron's sword.  
  
Auron was sliding on the floor closer the window Auron side stepped and the moved away from the man. The monk fell onto the barrow where the sword was it crushed under his weight. Auron moved over the monk and was bringing the sword down to slice into the monk's heart but instead the back end of the heavy man's sword jabbed into Auron's neck.  
  
Auron fell back and came back on top of the heavy man and was slicing down on the man when all the lights came on. Auron was temporarily blinded; the Monk who was sitting in the corner came over.  
  
"Auron you are now apart of the Warrior Monks. Suddenly cheering came from the second floor there stood many people, all Warrior Monks Auron assumed.  
  
"My name is Lord Daco, and I lead the men here, Auron you came at a good time tomorrow a Summoner is coming to the Beville Monk training Center to choose a guardian, there will be a big tournament to decide the winner of the title, you will be in the tournament like these fine men and woman above you."  
  
"Now we go back to the dormitory, and we will get you settled in.," said Deco. The Monks walked back up on the second floor through some hallways, Lord Daco met Auron down on the battle floor after the Monks had left. "Auron when I watched that fight I saw a true fighter inside of you tomorrow on the battlefield I truly believe you will be crowned champion, and become lord Braska's guardian." Lord Daco grinned.  
  
Auron nodded his head and allowed a small grin to emerge. "Thank you my lord, I am ready to fight for Lord Braska tomorrow may be the biggest day of my life." Said Auron while he and Daco walked through some of the halls.  
  
The camp, turned out to be about three hours from all civilization, they had taken Chocabos for the last leg of the route. It truly was a secret place; from the outside it appeared like a mansion for some kind of rich businessman.  
  
Auron found his room shortly after they arrived. In that room was a lumbering huge Ronso. The room itself was rather large because of the Ronso; on the walls were various pictures of Blitzball teams and weapons to a large painting of a battle.  
  
The man in red stood there not really knowing what to say to the man, the Ronso walked over and hugged Auron. "I Zon Ronso, you are Auron?" Auron nodded, the Ronso's truly were a tall bunch, and Zon stood two, maybe three feet taller then Auron.  
  
It was very late at night, the darkness was everywhere, and Auron lay his head down and went to sleep hoping tomorrow would bring good things. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two I just rented FFX-2; it got me in the mood again to write. I will finish this before I die, this is like my life goal to finish writing my Fic, no matter how insignificant this is.  
  
Auron lay there, the window in the corner of the room had been left open, a cool breeze came in. It sent a small shiver up his back. It also made Auron feel incredibly cold, he had sweat pooling down his face, onto his bed. In less then twelve hours Auron could be the next great guardian and help stop Sin. Or he could prove to be an average student, an under achiever. Auron's head, was starting to hurt while the sun started to peek in, it was early morning. No sleep had been the result of the night so Auron decided to get up, and possibly seek medical aid for his intense headache.  
  
Auron stumbled down from his bed; Zon was across the room completely asleep. Ronso's were easy sleepers, they didn't think of things so they just slept. They made good killing machines, no real conscience.  
  
Auron wrapped his red coat around his shoulders; beneath he wore a black shirt advertising a band. And a pair of extremely faded jeans, they now looked white, from all there wear and tear. The building was easy to leave; he also was on the first floor.  
  
Auron walked outside, the infirmary was to the west although it was a nice day and with the big tournament they would most definite move it under a tent. Auron soon walked across the main field to find a tent all ready set up, it was on a peak of a small hill, there was a nice view from up top, unfortunately the sun burnt, and increased the pain in Auron's head, it was like a hang over.  
  
In the tent stood one attractive doctor, she must have been in charge of set up, the room was empty. Auron let a small grin out it caused more pain. The women walked up to him, she was a little shorted then Auron, probably about 5'6, she was slim and had long black hair, she had the most stunning eyes. They glimmered, and sparkled like small diamonds. She could stop the world from moving; she was here talking with me.  
  
Auron searched for words "At the moment my head is pounding like a hammer, I need something to stop this in a small amount of time, I'm in the compotation in a few hours."  
  
The girl seemed interested, like my words made her want to kiss me. She looked at me, those eyes sparkling. "Hope you're not afraid of needles." She grinned and let out a laugh. Auron removed his coat and rolled up his sleeve. "So may I ask your name." Auron tried to hold back his big grin while looking at her. "My name is Rona, I will be joining lord Braska as well, as his Mage."  
  
"Hope we can work together." Auron said. She said the same and grinned. Auron closed his eyes, while the needle broke through, then it was over.  
  
Auron raised himself off the office chair. His head had stopped hurting all ready. He turned around and thanked the doctor, Rona. Then he was off, he had but an hour to prepare himself.  
  
Auron firstly went to get his sword sharpened, it was fairly busy, that took up a good twenty minutes, and next Auron went up to his room to get dressed for battle. He opened the door, the door made a slight creak but Zon was already gone, in Auron's dresser he found many pieces of armor, he put them all on. He was already. His head still ached, it would be hard to fight with his sight impaired by the pain, Auron found a pair of sunglasses lying on the floor. He put them on; he looked like a true warrior now.  
  
Lastly Auron went to the field; there were about 50 students in total who had come. They stood on the field, Daco the leader of the place stood on a table. "Today one of you will leave here to fight for Lord Braska, others of you will die, or be injured severally, anyone not ready to end there life at this moment I advise to step aside. No one did move, there stood fifty courage soldiers.  
  
Daco next explained how the contest would work. "This is a battle royal, we are pitting you against every other student here, you can of course make teams, but they will only get you so far." The battle's last until one person is standing, and everyone else has been killed or injured." Daco looked again at the faces of the 50 people in front of him. "Do you understand?" Almost instantly everyone yelled out "Sir Yes Sir."  
  
"You have one minute till it begins, you can spread out all over campus, as long as you're outside." Auron ran to the top of a hill and waited. At the base of the hill waited two men, both looking to score an early victory. Auron strapped his knife to the inside of his coat. Just incase it would be needed.  
  
Auron motioned to the men to attack whenever. Both of them knew Auron was an above average warrior; they both looked at each other then began to charge blindly up the hill. They were about twenty feet away, Auron grabbed his knife from his coat and flung it at the first man's head, it landed right between his eyes, the man fell before he had a chance to fight Auron, the second man had lost his will to fight, but Auron charged downhill and met him in the middle.  
  
The man swung his spear at Auron, Auron saw the advantage and slammed all his weight threw the spear, the top of the spear fell apart, while all that was left was a wooden shaft, the man yelled but Auron shoved him to the ground, the man continued yelling. Auron twirled his sword and shoved it as far as it would go into the man's back, Auron moved the handle around inside the man intill he stopped yelling.  
  
Auron pulled the blade out when out of the corner of his eye he saw another man running at him. Auron had enough time only to bring his sword up to block, the man tried to attack from the left, but Auron over powered him, soon he became off balance, Auron took the advantage, and slashed above his throat, his head fell to the ground. Blood streamed onto the nice grass, turning it a brown color. Auron walked to the first man and took his knife out of the man's skull. It was tragic how Auron had to kill the three men but it needed to be done to insure that he could serve Braska.  
  
The carriage approached the main gate, the guards already knew it was and opened up. Daco sat perched on a horse. "Lord Braska we have been expecting you, in a few hours you will leave with your guardian."  
  
Braska was a thin man, tall, dressed in a blue cloak. "So Lord Daco who is your pick to win today's battle?"  
  
Daco turned to Braska, he pointed over east to the field, and pointed at Auron, at the moment Auron was fighting three men at once, although he was struggling to continue holding his ground.  
  
"That man in the red trench coat is my favorite, he arrived yesterday after testing, very strong." Said Daco, while Auron finished off the group. "He has killed or injured over 14 men."  
  
"Quite an impressive stat to carry." Braska looked on at the warrior, in awe of his power. 


End file.
